I look into your Eyes,and you give me Butterflys
by AwesomeTree
Summary: Bella Swan has been ignoring her exbest friend Edward Masen for 4 years because her dad told her too,but what happens if after Xmas break they both get hotter and both devolop feelings for eachother?Crap Summary,Please Read and review! XD


I remember the first day i met Emerald Green eyes stared into my Chocolate Brown Eyes and i knew he would be my best friend no matter what.I didnt even know his name at the time but i guess when your 4 years old names dont really matter,but if their favourite colour is black then you will have some talking to Bella swan and here is the story of Me and my Ex-Best friend Edward met in Kindergarten when we were met When we both reached for the yellow Crayon and he let me have there on we have been best friends but when i was 12 years old,My father Charlie made me stop seeing here is the story starting from when i was 12,the day i found out i wasnt allowed to see edward

"Dad,I had the best day at school today,Me and Edward Stood up to this Bully and we won,Dont worry there wasnt any violence but we threatened him,Im sorry but he stole my lunch money" i rambled on about my day at school to my dad,My dad is my hero,I mean he is just awesome."Wait Bella,who is edward?" he asked concerend,I laughed "Edward is my best friend and has been for 8 years dad,i tell you about him all the time!" i chuckled,He scracthed his head "Ok bella,but what is his last name" he asked before taking a mouthful of tea "Edward Masen" i said proudly,While my dad nearly choked "Dad are you ok?" he gulped "Masen?Bella i dont want you to see him anymore,Stay away from him,Do you hear me?" i felt tears in my eyes but it took all i had to hold them back "Dad i cant he is like my brother,i cant stay away from him i sit beside him at school!" i started to panick _what had edward dont that made my dad hate him so much?_ "Im sorry bells but he isnt good news,His family know i own a Computer company,well his dad does too and he is my rivarly and i dont want you too see that edward boy because he could just want to find out everything about my buisness!" he said firmly."Dad thats your buisness not edwards,Leave him out of this i have known him for 8 years and he has never mentioned anything about you or his dads companys!" I looked down,why did he have to do this?Edward is my best friend,No, more like my brother!he cant do this to me! "Im sorry bella but im trying to protect you,im sorry just dont talk to him ok?"i gulped and next day was torture,edward kept asking why i wasnt talking to him and it was so hard to ignore after a while he stopped,i hated this but my dads orders are my dads orders and i cant disobey him.

**************4 years later*********************

i parked my Rusty truck in my usual spot at forks high school.I felt the usualy pair of emerald green eyes on me and i ignored them like i did every after 4 years of ignoring him,I still found it hard not to run over and just hug him and tell him how sorry i i couldnt,and i course he was standing next to his girlfriend Jessica i hated her so much,She got a boob job and wears sooo much make thinks she is All-That but she looks terrible,i seriously dont know what edward see's in her.I felt nervous as i stood out of my truck,because my Mom had given me a make over during christmas Break and I looked the same to me but All my friend say i look like some professinal today was our first day back at school and as i stepped ut i heard gasps and whispers.I was wearing black Skinny jeans,Red Heels but they werent that high,a black Blazer and a red T shirt.I had Simple Lip Gloss on and my Brown hair flowed down my back in soft waves.I had Black Macara and eyeliner on and carried a Red Pauls Boutique Bag.I walked in and now i felt Everyones eyes on me.I walked on and went ot my locker,While i was emtying Books in my Bag,The one person i just Could NOT talk to came up and said "Hey Bella,Long Time,No talk" he smiled and i pretended he wasnt there,"Bella you dont need to play this game anymore,Just please talk to me,Please" he begged and pleaded the last part.I sighed,closed my locker door and walked did he have to be so hot?Woahhhhhh did i just say that?This was gonna be a long day because apparently he got Hot over christmas Break too.


End file.
